


The Fascinating Disappearance of Samantha Mulder

by MoonSilverSprite



Series: Buzzfeed Unsolved - Fictional Disappearances [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), The X-Files
Genre: Alien Abduction, Conspiracy Theories, POV Outsider, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSilverSprite/pseuds/MoonSilverSprite
Summary: Today, Buzzfeed Unsolved examines the case of missing Samantha Mulder, who vanished in 1973 under strange circumstances. Circumstances that appear to indicate alien abduction and conspiracy...





	The Fascinating Disappearance of Samantha Mulder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Origamidragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamidragons/gifts).



Today we look at the case of Samantha Mulder, who disappeared from Martha’s Vineyard in November of 1973. This case has perplexed both authorities and public for decades, guys, which means we’ll be talking about our favorite things soon.

_Not aliens?_

Be patient, I’m getting there.

_Oh boy._

Samantha was born to William and Teena Mulder on January 22nd 1964 in Chilmark, Massachusetts. She had an older brother, Fox Mulder, who was twelve in 1973.

_Fox? As in – the animal?_

Yeah.

_How – how do you go from naming your child after an animal that eats out of your trash (wheezes) and lives in the – wild – to naming your daughter something rather sensible?_

I don’t know, bro.

_Did they – want a pet instead of a child?_

Let’s get on, dude.

_All right._

The family were staying in Martha’s Vineyard, Massachusetts, during Thanksgiving 1973. On November 27th 1973, Fox and Samantha were left alone in the house when their parents visited friends. At 8.53pm, according to police reports, when the two were playing Stratego, Samantha wanted to turn the TV on and watch the show The Magician. When Fox told her that he wanted to watch the Watergate scandal instead, she got cross with him and began to walk out of the room. At that moment, the power went out and the outside flashed red, orange and blue lights. This is where things get really interesting. Samantha screamed out for Fox as she was carried out of the room by the light. Fox ran to get a gun, but she had already disappeared.

_Weird lights? A power cut? Something that resembles alien abduction?_

You don’t find that weird?

_No, the weirdest thing is why a twelve-year-old would want to watch a report on Watergate._

(wheezes)

_And – what were the parents doing? They left two young children alone in a house, over the holidays._

I’m getting to that. (clears throat) Fox said that ‘a white light engulfed the area’. When his parents returned home a short time later, Fox told them all about what occurred and the police arrived by 9.40pm.

_So the kid says ‘Dad, aliens took my sister’. Any other parent would say ‘OK, son, it’s time to visit the local mental wards’._

Despite a long and lengthy search, no trace of the girl could be found. The trail went cold and no-one called up the helpline that Massachusetts police set up. The whole island had been searched thoroughly, but she wasn’t anywhere.

_A little girl vanishes from an island; you’d need to use – a boat? Or something like that?_

In 1989, sixteen years after her disappearance, her brother underwent a hypnotic regression. He says that he saw the lights and his sister calling for help, but he also heard a voice telling him that Samantha was not to be harmed and would one day return.

_That – doesn’t sound like a kidnapper. A kidnapper would say ‘tell anybody and I’ll kill her’ or take the boy as well._

Well, he might not have liked boys.

_Dude, I feel sick._

Right, let’s finish this up by looking over the next few years. William Mulder died in 1994 and Teena died in 2000. Fox later joined the FBI, but little is known about his adulthood. He gave up looking for his sister, refusing to talk about her to the press. Samantha’s case file is still up on the National Centre for Missing and Exploited Children and the Charley Project, although there have been attempts by an unknown source for it to be removed.

_Her brother joins the FBI? Why doesn’t he talk about her any more? Do – do they know something?_

Here are the theories. The first is that serial killer John Lee Roche killed her, as he claimed that he did shortly before he died in 1996. Roche lived in Boston during the 1970s and most of his killings were within a reasonable distance of his home. All of his victims were young girls around Samantha’s age, between eight and ten years old. He had a fascination with the book Alice in Wonderland and cut hearts out from the girls’ clothing as souvenirs.

_What a sick nutcase. How many victims?_

He had murdered at least thirteen girls in the 1980s, the last of which in 1990, with at least three more added to his file in 1996 by the FBI, one dating from 1975.

_And Samantha?_

I’m just getting there. Roche was a vacuum salesman and had sold a vacuum to William Mulder shortly before Samantha disappeared.

_That’s shady._

It really is shady.

_And – did he sell vacuums to other families?_

Yes. He’d come back months later. Assuming the girl still lived there. Hadn’t moved, gone to school, stuff like that.

_Why did they reopen the case, back in ’96?_

The body of his fourteenth victim, Addie Sparks, then ten years old, was found in Manassass, Virginia. She had gone missing almost twenty years earlier, in 1975. Her clothing was missing a heart-shaped piece. He admitted to where he had buried the body of his fifteenth victim, eleven-year-old Karen Ann Philiponte, from East Amherst, New York, in July 1974. She was found in Capacon, West Virginia. As of this date, she is his first recorded victim.

_My word…_

After a situation in Swampscott, Massachusetts, after he was being questioned by the FBI, he was holding a young girl hostage in a bus terminal when he was shot.

_The sixteenth heart? They – never found who it belonged to?_

They think it belonged to a girl named Hannah Olson. She was – ten when she was kidnapped in Pennsylvania in ’77. Her dress had a shape cut out when she was found in 1996 in Massachusetts, but the dress had been torn by animals. The police aren’t sure.

_Any other theories as to what happened to Samantha Mulder?_

There is one more. A video placed online in 2008, supposedly from an ex-FBI agent, stated that Samantha lived for a while after her abduction, in the hands of someone the FBI worked with.

_That’s bonkers!_

I know – it’s just crazy –

_Why were they ex-FBI? Did they take happy pills, or something like that? Didn’t the person who posted that video disappear?_

Yeah.

_Just to add even weirdness on top of weirdness._

The agent stated that the file on Samantha Mulder was difficult to decipher, but she died in 1979 or 1987 and was declared dead. The abduction and – apparently accidental – death were the result of FBI work with an ‘unknown group’. Her body was never found, but her brother privately had her declared dead in 2008, not too long after the video had been taken down.

_So that’s it. Was Samantha taken by a serial killer? Was she snatched by aliens, as some theorists believe? Or was she murdered by the very organization her brother would join?_

That’s all from us. Goodnight.

_And remember, something might be out there._

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I am aware, the sixteenth heart was never identified.
> 
> I made up the supposed video, as I just wanted to add a good conclusion.
> 
> I do not like placing rude words in my works, so I apologize if it does not entirely sound like a Buzzfeed Unsolved video.
> 
> I was planning on making the words in italics go on the right hand side of the screen, but I do not know how to do that as of yet.


End file.
